Part of the Pride
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: Olivia Malfoy is Draco Malfoy's younger twin sister. However, she's not like the other Malfoys. How will this affect her family, who don't agree with her views? And how will her life change when she meets The Boy Who Lived?
1. Diagon Alley

**Hey guys, here's my new story. i hope you all like it and please let me know if you want me to continue xxxx**

* * *

Diagon Alley

"Olivia, Olivia dear, wake up." I heard my mothers voice.

I opened my eyes and saw her stood above me. She smiled as she saw me awake.

"Good morning, sweetie."

I yawned. "Morning mum."

"Are you ready to get your school supplies?" She asked as she picked up a few books that were scattered around my room.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I replied as I got out of bed.

She smiled as she put my books on my table. "Good. Now come on. I want you up, dressed and downstairs for breakfast. We leave for Diagon Alley in an hour."

"Okay mum. I'll be downstairs soon." I said as I went into my adjoining bathroom.

I stripped out of my pajamas and got into the shower where I washed my hair and body before drying off and getting dressed in some blue jeans, t-shirt and trainers.

I then went downstairs into the dining room where I saw my parents and my twin brother, Draco, were already sat eating.

"It's about time, sleepy head." Draco teased with a smirk.

"Oh, be quiet." I replied as I sat in between him and mother.

I thanked our house-elf, Dobby, who brought me my breakfast and ate.

I loved Dobby, and hated the way the rest of my family treated him, but whenever I brought it up, my father would say something like 'Now, Olivia, house-elves are meant to be servants to Purebloods like us, they _enjoy _it.' which didn't make me feel any better. Dobby certainly didn't seem to enjoy having to punish himself for burning the bacon, or forgetting to wash my socks. I made sure I always went out of my way, where possible, to be nice to him, short of giving him clothes, which my family would never forgive me for. I'd bought him a small pendant in the shape of a snake a few months ago, and he never took it off. I'd got into trouble from my father for it, and an argument had broken out when he ordered Dobby to remove it and I had ordered him to keep it and never remove it. After half an hour of back and forth ordering, my father had relented, albeit very reluctantly.

"Father, can I have a broom?" Draco asked, for what must have been the fiftieth time in three days.

"I told you, Draco, no. That fool Dumbledore says first-years aren't allowed their own brooms. Since he is Headmaster, what he says, unfortunately, goes. We will see about buying you a new broom to fly about on at home, though."

Draco scowled. "I don't know why we don't just get a new Headmaster. Dumbledore's an idiot, letting Mudbloods in."

I didn't agree with my family about Purebloods. Their view was that only witches and wizards of Pure blood, as in, never having married Muggles, non magical folk, mattered, and that half bloods, those who had married Muggles to keep their bloodlines going, and Mudbloods, meaning dirty blood, were those who were witches or wizards born to Muggles. It was my view that everyone mattered, and that blood status meant nothing. It was how a person was inside that mattered, not their blood.

I really wondered sometimes if I was adopted, and if they'd simply adopted a baby that had the exact same birthday as my brother. It was the only way to explain why I was so different to the rest of my family.

After breakfast was over, we used Floo Powder and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where we went through the back door and were faced with a brick wall, whereupon father took out his wand and tapped a few bricks. The wall suddenly started to come apart and revealed an alley that was lined with lots of wizard shops.

I had been to Diagon Alley many times before, and everytime I was still in awe at the sight. We first went to the Gringotts Bank so we could take some money out, then Draco and I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, while father went into Flourish and Blotts bookshop and mother went into Ollivanders to look at wands.

I smiled as I walked in and saw all different outfits hung up. Madam Malkin, a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve, came out of the back. "Ah, good morning, Mr and Miss Malfoy . Here for your Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied with a smile.

"Come with me, my dears." We followed her into the back where she got me to stand up on a stool. "How about we do ladies first?"

I smiled as Draco sat down to wait. Madam Malkin slipped on a robe over my head and started to pin it to the right length. After about ten minutes of fiddling with the robe, I was ready to jump down as she had finished. Draco had got up on the stool and she started on his robe.

I looked up as I heard the door open. Malkin excused herself and went to the front. A few moments later, she returned with a boy who looked our age, black messy hair, green eyes hidden behind glasses, which had tape around the middle, and he wore a shirt, trousers and trainers. All of which looked to be a few sizes too big for him. Malkin got him to stand on a stool next to Draco and started work on his robe.

"Hi," I said to him with a smile. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Our father's next door buying our books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said to him. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

I looked to him. "Draco, you know father said we can't have one at school. Just be thankful he said they might get us one for at home."

He just shrugged at me as he continued to talk to the boy. "Have you got your own broom?"

"No," the boy replied.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No,"

" I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No,"

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm,"

I just rolled my eyes, not even bothering to say anything to him.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly, nodding towards the front window.

I turned around and saw a giant of a man stood at the window. His face was almost completely hidden by long, shaggy hair and a wild, tangled beard, but I could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all that hair. He was grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come into the shop.

"That's Hagrid," the boy said. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Draco asked.

"He's the gamekeeper," The boy replied. I could tell he didn't like what Draco said. Truth be told, neither did I.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

I turned to him. "Draco that's enough. He seems like a good enough guy."

"He is. I think he's brilliant." The boy said to me.

"Do you?" Draco replied to him, with a slight sneer in his voice. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

I looked to him sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

He just gave me a small smile.

"But they were our kind, weren't they?" Draco asked which caused me to groan.

"Not this again. . ."

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." the boy replied.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families."

Groaning again I looked to him. "It doesn't matter who they are."

Again, he ignored me and turned back to the boy. "What's your surname, anyway?"

Before he could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear." The boy hopped down from the stool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Draco said to him.

"Yeah, hope to see you around." I said to him with a smile.

He gave me a smile and left.

After a while, Malkin had finally finished with Draco's robes and we left to meet our parents. Father had gotten our books and we got or wands from Ollivanders. We went around the alley getting our supplies when our last stop was to get our animals. Draco went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an owl with father, but mother and I went into the Magical Menagerie so I could get a cat.

I looked all around the shop looking for the perfect cat, but couldn't find one. Giving up on looking, I turned and was about to leave, when something caught my eye. At the very back of a cage, all on its own, was a scared little black, fluffy kitten with the biggest, brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh mum, this one's perfect!" I exclaimed as I saw her.

The shop-keeper came over to see which I picked out. "Ah. I don't think you'll want her."

I looked to him confused. "Why not? She's the cutest thing I have ever seen."

He smiled. "Aye, she might be that. But, she's also the most timid cat I have ever seen. She wont come out for anybody."

"Oh the poor thing. She's just shy." I went closer to the cage. The cat looked up to me, and the shop-keeper wasn't kidding, her eyes held pure fear in them. "Hello there, cutie. I'm not going to hurt you." I said gently to her.

The kitten looked at me for a few moments, before she got up and came to the front of the cage, mewling for some attention.

The shop-keeper was amazed. "Well, I'll be. . .you seem to have a way with animals."

I smiled as I looked to mum. "She's definitely the one."

Mother smiled at me. "It seems that way. Okay, you can have her."

I smiled wide as the shop-keeper took her out and gave her to me. I gently held her close to me and stroked her fur. I could feel and hear her purring like mad.

Mum paid for her and I got her some treats and toys before we left, me still holding her as mum got her cage.

"What are you going to call her?" Mum asked me as we were waiting for Draco and father.

I looked down at the kitten as she looked up to me with her bright blue eyes. I smiled as I knew what to call her.

"Sapphire. Matches her eyes."

Mum chuckled slightly. "That's a perfect name."

I smiled as father and Draco came up to us.

"Why did you get that fleabag?" Draco asked as he saw Sapphire.

"She's not a fleabag! She's cute, leave her alone!" I said glaring at him.

"Now, now, you two." Father stepped in before we started to fight. . .again. "Since we have everything let's go home."

We then returned home and I went up to my room with my stuff, placing Sapphire on my bed, who snuggled into my pillow and fell asleep. I smiled as I sorted through my things until dinner time.

That night after dinner, I was laid in bed, Sapphire next to my head, as I was staring at the ceiling thinking about Hogwarts. Then, what Draco said, when we were talking to that boy about the houses entered my head.

"_Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. . ."_

It was true, every single member of my family have been in Slytherin for as long as I could remember. But, I didn't want to be in Slytherin. I knew I couldn't tell my family about this because father would shout at me, mother would be disappointed and I'm sure Draco wouldn't talk to me again. I sighed. My life sucked. I loved my family of course. But why were they so difficult at times? I turned over and settled down, where I fell asleep.

* * *

**there we go, hope you all enjoyed it. please R&R**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**heres chapter 2. hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express

The next few weeks at home were spent mostly with me in my room as I was reading through all my books that I had gotten for school, more often than not, I would read them more than once. Draco spent most of his time outside playing Quidditch. He had asked me to play, but I'd politely decline. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the game, I loved it, but I wanted to get a start on reading what we would be learning for the year.

Sapphire had come out of her shell more and was now acting like a real cat. She was still as small as she was when I got her, but that was more fun as she was more playful. She had taken a liking to Dobby straight away, as we spent as much time together as we could, when he wasn't busy being ordered by my family of course. I'd miss Dobby while I was at school. He's my best friend after all.

I was really excited to be finally going to Hogwarts, I had been looking forward to this for as long as I could remember. I couldn't wait to see the castle, the grounds and start on lessons. Everyday that went by, I would become excited more and more, until finally, the more finally came when Draco and I would be leaving for the train.

* * *

I was awake bright and early on the first of September, mother was surprised when she came into my room.

"Awake already?" She asked as I was in the middle of packing my last minute things.

I smiled at her. "Yeah! I was too excited!"

She chuckled as she kissed my head. "well, you've got a while before you have to go anyway, so take your time. Don't want to end up forgetting anything."

I nodded. "Okay mum." She smiled and left me to it.

I went through my school list to make sure everything I had was in my trunk. I froze as I noticed my Transfiguration book was missing. As I was looking for my book, I heard Dobby enter my room with a crack.

"Everything alright miss?" He asked with his squeaky voice.

"I can't find my book." I replied from under the bed.

"Is this the one?"

I came out from under the bed and saw he had the Transfiguration book in his hands. Breathing a sigh of relief I took it from him. "That's the one. Where did you find it?"

"In the lounge miss." he replied as I put the book in my trunk.

I smiled as I sat on my bed. "How many times have I told you not to call me miss?"

"A lot of times mi-Olivia. But if your parents heard me, I would be punished."

I sighed, as he did have a point. The many times before he's called me by my name, even with my permission, my father has punished him when he heard this.

"Alright Doby. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He nodded and then vanished as we heard my father shout him. I checked my watch and saw it was ten so I decided to go into my bathroom and have a shower, put on some jeans, a black shirt, trainers and my denim jack then brushed my hair. My father entered when I was tying my long, blond hair in a ponytail.

"Are you ready Olivia?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Almost father." I replied as I put the last few things in my trunk.

"Good. We'll be leaving in ten minutes." He then strode out of my room.

I made sure I got everything I needed, shut my trunk, put Sapphire into her cage, slipped on my satchel bag and left the room, cage in one hand and dragging my trunk with the other.

Mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Your father has just gone to get Draco. We'll be meeting them there."

I nodded as she took my trunk and my cat as I held onto her arm. I suddenly felt a lurching sensation in my stomach as mum apparated out of Malfoy Manor to Platform 9¾, where I staggered a little when we reached the platform.

"I'll never get used to that." I said as I tried to stop myself from throwing up.

"You will, dont worry." mum replied with a smile.

I got my trunk and Sapphire into an compartment on the train and went back to mum as we waited for father and Draco, who apparated two minutes later.

"Right, have you two got everything?" Father asked when Draco returned from putting his trunk on the train.

"Yes father." Draco and I nodded.

"Okay. Have a good time you two. And behave." Mum said as she hugged and kissed us.

I kissed her and father before getting on the train and sticking my head out of the window to wave bye to them.

* * *

A few moments later saw me sitting in a compartment with Draco and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who are also first years. They are both big, thick mean guys who could knock someone out with one hit. Although they look strong, they're both so stupid its unreal.

As we were talking, word got to us that Harry Potter was in a carriage further down.

"Harry Potter's here?" Draco asked. "This I've gotta see. Come on."

The three of us followed Draco down the train and opened the door to the compartment we heard they were in. Inside were two boys. A red headed and the other was the boy from Madam Malkins.

"Is it true?" Draco asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

I saw he was looking at Crabbe and Goyle. Both of them standing on either side of Draco, looking like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, noticing where Harry was looking. "This is my sister Olivia. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The red headed boy gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him. "Think our name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Our father told us all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said coolly.

I smiled as Draco didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

I glared at him. "Draco! That's enough!"

Before Draco could reply, both boys stood up.

"Say that again," The red head said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to the red head, he leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

A rat was hanging off Goyle's finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe, Draco and I backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, the boys disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, a bushy haired girl had walked in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and the red head picking up his rat by the tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," he said. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep." And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about our meeting in Diagon Alley, still, I don't think either of them noticed I was still there.

"I've heard of his family," said the red head darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

I cleared my throat. "I'm still here you know."

They both looked up, the red head going red a little.

"Oh, sorry. . ." he mumbled.

"It's alright. Listen, I'm sorry about the things my brother said to you. He was way out of line."

Harry smiled. "It's okay. What was your name, Olivia?"

I nodded. "Yep. It's nice to see you again Harry."

"Yeah, you too. This is Ron by the way." he nodded to the red head.

"Nice to meet you Ron."

He just nodded. I reckon talking to a Malfoy is not on his list today. Can't say I blame him.

The other girl then cleared her throat. "Just so you know, "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we

change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at the girl as she left.

I turned to Harry. "So, I'll see you around Harry?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, sure."

I smiled as I left and went back to the compartment I shared with the boys. Draco looked up as I came in.

"What were you doing?"

"Talking." I simply replied as I fished my robes from my trunk.

"What were you doing talking to them?"

"I can talk to them if I want to Draco. You may be my brother, but you can't tell me what I can and cant do." I then left and went to the bathroom where I changed.

Draco had made me mad with what he said. I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me how to live my life. When I was growing up, my father was trying to drum it into me about blood statuses and how 'important' it was to keep the wizarding blood line pure. I'm just glad I ignored everything he said about what he said. And I'm now not having Draco telling me who I should and shouldn't talk to.

As I finished changing, a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

I left the bathroom and waited by one of the doors until the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. I filed off the train with everyone else, looking around for where I was supposed to go next.

I then saw the giant, Hagrid I think his name was, over the heads of everyone. He had a lantern in his hand and was shouting above the noise, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! "

I walked up to him with the other first years and we all followed him away. We followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path and soon enough, everyone was gaping at a magnificent lake. Perched on top in front of us was a large castle, with many turrets and towers, its windows sparkling.

"No more then four to a boat!" Hagrid called out as he pointed to some boats.

I got in with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and we all floated off as everyone was in the boats, Hagrid in the lead.

I was smiling as we were traveling across the black lake. I was excited to finally being able at see the castle I had been dreaming about since I was five. It was magnificent, standing high and proud atop the lake, watching over us as we slowly made our way towards it.

We finally made it to shore and everyone got out.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid said as he was checking the boats when people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" a plump boy cried out as he went up to Hagrid, holding out his hands.

We then clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**there we go. hope you enjoyed R&R xx**


	3. Sorting Hat

**here's chapter 3! please enjoy!**

* * *

Sorting Hat

The doors swung open and stood there was a tall, black haired witch wearing emerald-green robes. She wore a very stern look on her face, I knew at this this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she replied. Her voice was stern, but had a welcoming feel to it.

She pulled the doors wider, allowing us to enter the huge entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling too high to make out and a marble staircase facing us which lead to the upper floors of the castle.

We all followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I heard the voices of hundreds of people from a doorway to the right, I gathered the rest of the school must be gathered in there, however McGonagall showed us into a small, empty chamber off the hall where we were all crowded in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rulebreaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Everyone immediately started trying to make themselves more presentable.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall said as she left the chamber.

Everyone suddenly erupted into a whispered chatter among themselves. Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle while I was left to my own thoughts.

The bushy-haired girl from the train earlier suddenly turned to me. "You're Olivia right?"

I looked to her and smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm Hermione. Have you read any of the books on the school list yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I must've read them all about a dozen times."

"So have I."

That was all it took for Hermione and I to started chatting among ourselves about the books, spells and lessons we would have while being here.

Suddenly, several people screamed. I looked up and saw about twenty or so ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us, so I didn't think they noticed us. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying:

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He g ives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us all standing there.

No-one answered him.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," a sharp voice called out. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me."

Everyone followed her through the double doors into the Great Hall. I looked around in awe as it was lit by thousands of candles that floated in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sat. Said tables were littered with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the end of the was another long table where the teachers were sat.

Professor McGonagall led us all up here, where we came to a halt in a line, facing the other students with the teachers behind us. Hundreds of faces that were staring at us, looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. I looked up and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione whispered from behind me as she saw me looking up.

I looked to Professor McGonagall, as she placed a four-legged stool in front of the us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence, as everyone was staring at the hat expectantly. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

I suddenly became nervous. I didn't want to be in Slytherin at all. Maybe the hat would be able to tell the House of my family and place me there. . .or maybe it would see past all that. . .hopefully the latter would happen.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table second from the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table on the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table second from the left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. She sat on the far right.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I noticed, that with some, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" I smiled as Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

When the boy who lost his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

I closed my eyes in fear as Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. If that hat was that quick with Draco, I'd hate to think what'd it'd be like with me.

"Malfoy, Olivia." McGonagall finally shouted my name.

My heart froze and I was shaking as I made my way to the stool. I sat upon it and placed the hat on my head.

"_Ah, another Malfoy," _The hat suddenly spoke in my head. _"You're not like your brother, though. A strong, compassionate heart, I see, and a thirst to prove yourself. A desire for greatness not tied to your family, I see. Well, there's only one place for you." _My heart quickened. It couldn't be. Could I actually be placed somewhere else? Was I going to be in _- "GRYFFINDOR!"_

As I removed the hat from my head, I stood, relieved, then worry took over. What would Draco think? I looked over to where he was sat at the Slytherin table, and he wore a look of shock and horror on his face. As his eyes met mine, I saw a resigned look cross his face. He knew I had no choice in this matter. I made my way to the Gryffindor table, where I sat by Hermione, who was applauding with the rest of the table.

"Well done, Olivia!" she said, smiling.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back at he, before turning back to watch the rest of the Sorting, and hoping Harry and Ron would be Sorted into Gryffindor, too.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

I watched as Harry placed the hat on his head and dropping over his eyes. The hat took a long time to get Harry sorted, but when it finally did it shouted;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted, Harry getting the loudest cheer yet. Harry sat on my right side.

I smiled at him. "Well done, Harry."

"Thanks, Olivia." He replied with a smile as the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a tall, black boy, who joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now, a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest of us as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

I looked up as Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at us, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he — a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

My mouth fell open as I looked to the table. The dishes in front of me were now piled with food. I had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table before, even at home. I saw: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

I piled my plate with beef, pork, roast potatoes, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots and some gravy before eating happily.

"That does look good," the ghost in the ruff, I saw earlier, say sadly, as I saw him watching Harry cutting up his steak.

"Can't you —?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron piped up suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"NearlyHeadless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," he said irritably. He then seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. My eyes went wide in shock and horror and I was nearly sick as I saw this. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on our faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

I looked up to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Draco who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" I asked curiously.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from he plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

As I helped myself to some trifle, the talk turned to our families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

We all laughed, I could just imagine the shock the poor bloke must've had.

"What about you, Neville?" I asked him.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On my other side, Percy and Hermione were talking about lessons

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing."

As I was listening to everyone's chatter, I heard Harry hiss in pain. I looked to him and saw his hand on his forehead.

"You alright Harry?" I asked him.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine." Harry replied.

I looked to him for a few moments longer and continued eating.

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions, but everyone knows its the Dark Arts he fancies, he's been after Quirrel's job for years."

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, bedtime. Off you trot."

I was one of the few people who laughed.

"He's not serious is he?" I asked Percy as we stood up to leave.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

All of us first years followed Percy out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Percy lead us through doorways which were hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. Climbing more staircases, we suddenly came to a halt.

A bundle of walking sticks were floating in midair ahead of us. As Percy took a step towards them, they started throwing themselves at us.

"Peeves," Percy muttered to us. "A poltergeist." He then raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He suddenly swooped down at us. We ducked out of the way.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as we set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied.

The woman nodded and swung open. Percy led us all inside and I gasped at what I saw. I knew what the Slytherin Common Room looked like because mother and father had told Draco and I countless times. However, this was nothing like the Slytherin Common Room. It was even better.

The room was decorated with red and gold tapestries, a few portraits hung on the walls, bookshelves, tables and a sofa and two armchairs were sat in front of a roaring fire. It all looked very homely and welcoming. I knew that I would love it here.

Percy then stood in front of a staircase. "Gather around here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys dormitories, upstairs and down to your right. Girls, the same of your left. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

When Percy had finished talking with us, we all went up to our dorms. When I walked into the dorm, I saw that there were five beds which I shared with Hermione, Lavender, Padma and Patil.

When I sat on my bed, which was in between Hermione and Lavender, I opened Sapphire's cage and she nervously crawled out, looking around at her new surroundings. She seemed to calm down when she saw me and padded to my pillow where she curled up and fell asleep.

"She looked nervous." Hermione said as she got her pajamas on.

"She is in new places. She was especially shy when I went to buy her. She was at the back of her cage cowering until I came up. You could say it was love at first sight."

"Aww, that's a sweet story. What's her name?" Lavender asked.

"Sapphire."

She smiled. "Suits her."

We all spent the next few hours sat on our beds chatting with each other before closed the drapes on our four poster beds. Before I fell asleep, I laid and stared at the canopy above me, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring, and just exactly what my family were going to say about me being in Gryffindor. To be honest, I didn't care. I was where I wanted to be, and I couldn't be happier.

I smiled as I turned over and fell asleep, Sapphire purring next to my head.

* * *

**please R&R**


	4. First Day

**here's chapter 4! please enjoy!**

* * *

The First Day

The first week of Hogwarts had gone by so quickly, that no one really had time to appreciate Hogwarts true beauty.

The lessons had gone great. I had enjoyed Transfiguration, like I knew I would. Charms was great as well. Our teacher was a small wizard called Professor Flitwick. The lesson I was most looking forward to was Potions, which started on Friday with the Slytherins.

Speaking of which, my parents had, obviously, found out about me being in Gryffindor, and I can safely say they weren't too happy. Especially my father, as I received a letter from him on my first day;

'Olivia,

Gryffindor? How could a Malfoy get into Gryffindor? Your mother is happy that you got Sorted, but does not understand how you got into such a House. I am not happy with this turn of events and will be writing to Professor Dumbledore immediately to try and fix this and get you Sorted into Slytherin, the House you truly belong in.

Love, Father.'

I just groaned as I read the letter. I did not, nor would I ever want to be in Slytherin.

Later that day, Professor Dumbledore had called me into his office and explained that no matter how much my father was disappointed, there was nothing anyone could do, and fortunately, I had to stay in Gryffindor. Which I was all too happy about. I knew father wouldn't be happy, but like Dumbledore said, there was nothing anyone could do. Whatever the hat chooses stays.

Apart from the letter, nothing else happened, until that Friday.

* * *

Hermione and I sat together at the front of Transfiguration class. I noticed that Harry and Ron weren't in the class when McGonagall had started the lesson. I hoped they wouldn't be too late.

When we got told what to do, McGonagall had changed into a tabby cat and sat on her desk to watch us. About five or ten minutes later, the door opened and Harry and Ron rushed in.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew. We made it. Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late."

The cat jumped off the desk and changed into her human form as she stood in front of the boys.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley." McGonagall spoke, sounding not too pleased. "Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost." Harry replied.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall went back to her desk as Harry and Ron sat in the only seats available.

That's got to be tough. In trouble on your first day. I'll admit, I did feel sorry for them. But, if they left when Hermione and I did, then they wouldn't have been late.

The rest of the lesson went by quietly and all too soon it was time for Potions. We made our way down to the dungeons where the class was going to be held.

I was sat in between Harry and Hermione, chatting with Hermione until Professor Snape arrived. Which he did a few minutes later, door bursting open and his black cloak sweeping behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class." He spoke as he stood at his desk. "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," I saw him look to my brother as he said this, "who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

I then saw him looking to Harry. I looked over and saw him copying everything down he had said, his quill scratching at the parchment.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not. . .pay. . .attention."

I nudged Harry in the ribs and nodded to Snape. He looked up as he put his quill down.

"Mr. Potter. Our. . .new. . .celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

I had to duck my head out of the way as Hermione nearly smacked me as she raised her hand. I knew the answer but Harry shook his head as he didn't know the answer.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

I had to duck out of the way again.

"I don't know sir." Harry replied.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, it is, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly Hermione knows. Seems a pity not to ask her." Harry retorted suddenly.

I gasped and a few people laughed.

"Silence." Snape warned. He looked to Harry for a few seconds and swept over. "Put your hand down you silly girl." He said to Hermione, before grabbing a stool and sitting in front of Harry. "For your information, Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

Everyone immediately got busy, copying down everything Snape had said as he went back to his desk.

"And Gryffindors. Note that five points will be taken from your house, for your classmates cheek." he looked to Harry again before writing something down.

Things weren't going well for Harry for the rest of the lesson either. Snape put us all into pairs and set us mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. I, unfortunately got paired up with Draco. Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Draco, whom he seemed to like. He criticized me as well, but not as much as the others. I figured it was because he and dad were good friends and Draco and I had often seen him at home. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. I turned and saw Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on our stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

That wasn't fair. Harry hadn't even done anything wrong!

"Cheer up, Snape's always taking points off Fred and George " I heard Ron say to Harry as we were heading to the Great Hall.

I sat next to Hermione, across from Ron and Harry and Hermione and I were doing some homework together, which McGonagall had set.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." I heard Seamus chanting. I looked up, saw him looking in his goblet and repeating the chant.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that water?" Harry asked Ron.

"Turn it to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday. Before. . ." Ron replied before there was a sudden explosion.

I looked up and saw Seamus's goblet smoking and his face black. The others were laughing when the owls arrived with the post. My family owl dropped a letter in front of me and another owl dropped the Daily Prophet. I opened my letter, which was from my mother.

"Can I borrow that Olivia?" Harry asked pointing to the Prophet.

"Yeah sure." I replied passing it to him.

He thanked me as he unrolled it.

I looked back to my letter and read what my mother had to say;

'Olivia,

I am really pleased that you are having a good time at school. I am still confused at how you got into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. But, if you are happy where you are, then that's all that matters to me. Just, don't mention this to your father. He is still unhappy with what has happened.

Enjoy the rest of your stay, and please keep in contact.

Love, mother.'

I smiled and put my letter in my bag.

"Hey look! Neville's got himself a Remembrall!" I heard Dean call out.

I look up and see Neville holding a clear ball with gold around it.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Hermione says as the smoke turns red.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville says.

I just smile as I continue my homework.

"Hey guys, somebody broke into Gringotts." Harry spoke up. "Listen. Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. . .that's the vault Hagrid and I went too." He finished as he looked up at the three of us.

That definitely did sound odd. What could've been so important in that vault that someone needed to break into Gringotts, the highest security place ever, and try to steal an item Hagrid had emptied the same day?

We didn't have time to ponder this however, as flying lessons, with Madam Hooch, was about to start. This is another lesson I was looking forward too. I had obviously been flying ever since I could remember. Draco and I used to fly all the time at home.

We made our way outside to the courtyard, where Madam Hooch was already waiting. Broomsticks were laid out in two lines. One line for Gryffindors, the other for Slytherins.

"Good afternoon class." Madam Hooch called out when we were all together.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." everyone replied in unison.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom, and say Up!"

Everyone says up, and immediately, mine, Harry's and Draco's brooms fly into our hands.

"Woah." I hear Harry gasp next to me.

"Cool isn't it?" I say with a smile.

He smiled back. "Got that right."

I heard Hermione on my other side trying her best to get her broom into her hand, but it would not budge. Ron, however, when he said up, his broom flew up and hit him on the nose.

"Shut up you two!" he said as Harry and I laughed.

When everyone had finally managed to get their brooms, Hooch continued with the lesson.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you dont want to be sliding off the end." the class mounted their brooms. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. . .3. . .2. . ." the tweet of her whistle rang.

Neville immediately lifted off. He looked frightened.

"Mr. Longbottom."

"Neville, what are you doing?" I said.

"We're not suppose to take off, yet." another boy piped up.

Neville then begins soaring away. "M-M-Mr. Longbottom, Mr Longbottom!" Hooch called out.

"AHH!" Neville cried out as he flies off.

"Neville!" all the Gryffindors cried out.

"Come back down this instant!"i

Neville soared through the sky and hit a wall before swooping off, screaming all the while. He began to zoom back towards us. Hooch held out her wand to stop him.

"Help!" Neville called out.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch called before she had to dive out of the way, along with us all, as Neville swooped past us.

We all followed as Neville flew up a tower. He then zoomed past a statue of a man holding a sharp spear. His cloak caught on it and he ended up dangling from it. We reached him in time to see his cloak rip, causing him to fall, catching on another spear before slipping out of his cloak and landing hard on the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch yelled out as she ran through the group to Neville. "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" a girl next to me asked as I looked to Neville.

The poor guy, he's not had much luck since coming here. First his toad, then Snape and now this.

"Owowowow." I heard Neville cry as Hooch gently lifted him up.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." I heard Hooch say as she helped Neville up, and leading him away. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hostpial Wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

I put my hand on Neville's back in comfort as they left. Then I turned sharply as Draco snickered.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass." he laughed.

I looked to his hand and saw he was holding Neville's Remembrall. It must've fallen from his pocket when he fell.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry suddenly spoke up as he stepped towards my brother.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He hopped onto his broom and soared around the group. "How 'bout on the roof?" he the soared off and hovered in the air. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry grabs his broom and mounts it.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Hermione said before Harry flew off. "What an idiot."

Harry soared up before stopping in front of Draco. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Draco asked smugly. Harry made a reach for the Remembrall, but Draco twirled around his broom in a 360 degree turn. "Have it your way then!" he threw the Remembrall into the air.

Harry zoomed after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he was about to hit a window, he caught it and headed back down to us. We all cheered, apart from the Slytherins, and ran to him.

"Well done Harry!"

"That was wicked Harry!"

"HARRY POTTER!" we suddenly heard McGonagall's voice shout out. We looked and saw her running towards us. "Never— in all my time at Hogwarts —" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how dare you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —" I tried to explain.

"Be quiet, Miss Malfoy —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's enough , Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry and McGonagall walked off.

* * *

After flying lesson had finished, Ron and I went to meet up with Harry, who proceeded to tell us what had happened. We both couldn't believe that Harry was on the Quidditch team, and playing as a Seeker.

"Seeker? But first years never make the House teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in - " Ron started

"A century, according to McGonagall." Harry finished.

Just then, Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George appeared behind us.

"Well, done Harry, Wood's just told us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron explained.

"Our job is to make you that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George started.

"Brutal. But, no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

I smiled as we turned off into the courtyard and they shouted after us. Looking at Ron I asked, "Are they always like that?"

He just shrugged. "More often than not." He then looked to Harry. "Oh, go on, Harry. Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great too!"

I smiled at Hermione as she joined us as Harry replied, "But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione spoke up.

Harry, Ron and I just looked at each other in confusion before we followed her inside the castle and down a few corridors until we reached a glass case. Inside the glass case were plaques of old Quidditch players. One of the plaques, read;

'Gryffindor Seeker

James Potter'

"Woah. Harry, you didn't tell me your father was a Seeker too!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"I. . .I didn't know." Harry gasped out as he stared at the plague.

After a few moments, we went to the main staircases and went up one.

"It's spooky," Ron started as we climbed up. "She knows more about you than you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry replied.

Suddenly, we all yelled in surprise, as the staircase we were on started moving.

"Whats happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" I answered.

The staircase finally stopped.

"Let's go this way." Harry said as he walked up and through a door.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron replied as we followed.

We went through the door into a dark corridor. I immediately had a horrible feeling.

"Does anyone get the feeling that, we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor, it's forbidden." I spoke up.

We all suddenly jumped as one of the torches lit on its own.

"Lets go."

We all turned and stopped as we saw a cat stood in the doorway.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione gasped.

"Run!"

We turned and ran down the hall. At the end was a door. Harry tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!"

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron cried.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione spoke as she shoved Harry away and pointed her wand at the door. "Alohomora."

The door unlocked and we went inside.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked as we shut the door behind us.

"Standard Book of Spells chapter 7." I replied.

After a while of standing in the room Hermione spoke up again. "Filch has gone."

"He thinks this door is locked."

"It was locked."

"And for a good reason." Harry and I spoke in unison, staring ahead of us.

Laid on the ground in front of us, was a giant three headed dog. The dog growled as it woke up and stood at its fullest height, staring at us. The three of us immediately scream as the dog starts barking and we run out of the door, shutting it behind us and running back down the hall.

We reached the Common Room and ran inside breathlessly.

"What do they think they're doing!?" Ron exclaimed. "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school."

"You don't use you're eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" I said as we started climbing the stairs.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!"

"Olivia's right. It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione replied as we reached the girls dorm.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed – or worse expelled." She then went into he dorm, shutting the door behind her.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron mumbled.

I just smiled as I said goodnight to them and went into the dorm where I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

**please R&R**


	5. Halloween and Quidditch

**Here's chapter 5! please enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween and Quidditch

The next few weeks at Hogwarts went on in the same fashion as the first week. I had become great friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Although, I wasn't sure the boys were taking to her as well as I was, especially Ron. The amount of times I had to tell Ron off whenever he said something about Hermione to Harry and I was unbelievable. I just wished he'd give her a chance. She was really a great friend.

Snape was still on his rampage against the Gryffindors, trying to get us all in trouble whenever he could, and clearly Harry was his main culprit. I didn't think Harry would get a break at all while he's here.

As for Draco, I'd not spoken to him since we were on the train. I think me being in Gryffindor had really shook him up. I didn't think he even wants to be seen near me half of the time. Even though we're partners in Potions. I knew Gryffindors and Slytherins were never seen together outside of lessons because they're enemies, but, I thought Draco would've at least been able to see past that, seeing as how I was his twin sister.

Eventually, time rolled around and it was soon Halloween. I was sat in between Harry and Hermione, as usual and Ron was on Hermione's other side. We were in Charms and listening as Professor Flitwick started talking about levitation charms.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers?" Hermione raised hers. "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone" everyone picked up their wands and said at the same time, "The swish and flick." before Flitwick continued. "Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

Immediately everyone started saying the spell, but to little effect as their feathers never moved. Ron looked like he was going to slice at something as he kept whacking his wand.

"Stop, stop, stop." Hermione interrupted him before he did someone some damage. "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi_o_sa, not Leviosar."

In Hermione's defense, Ron had actually been saying the spell wrong.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron said sounding irritated.

And do it she did. She picked up her wand, said; "Wingardium Leviosa." and her feather rose up and floated higher and higher.

Professor Flitwick was really happy. "Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Miss Granger's done it! Oh, splendid! Well done, dear."

I smiled at Hermione and was about to start on my own feather when, BOOM! Everyone jumped a foot in the air, even poor Flitwick nearly fell from his perch of many books. I looked next to Harry and saw that Seamus had blown up his feather.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here Professor." Harry spoke.

After lesson had finished, I walked out with Hermione and we were walking through the courtyard. Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus were in front of us. I was talking to Hermione about Charms, but stopped when I heard Ron in front of us.

"It's Levi_o_sa, not Leviosar. She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

That was it for Hermione as she pushed past them trying to hold back sobs.

"I think she heard you." Harry said as they said.

"Damn right she heard you!" I said angrily. All four boys turned to me as I glared at Ron. "What the hell was that about? You did actually get that spell wrong, so there's no reason for you to go off about her like that! Just because she's better than you!"

Ron said nothing. I just groaned as I shoved past him in search of Hermione. I stopped and turned back to him.

"Oh and by the way, Hermione HAS got a friend, she has me." I turned back and went to search for Hermione.

I soon found Hermione crying the girls bathroom. I gently knocked on the door of the cubicle she was in. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She sniffed. "Why does he have to be like that with me?"

"I don't know Hermione. He's being a prat. He had no right to say that about you."

She didn't say anything back as she continued to sob.

Throughout the day, I continued to stay with Hermione. I tried to take her mind of what had happened by talking about lessons and homework. I looked to my watch a while later and saw that we had missed half of dinner. I looked up as I heard the lock on the cubicle open and Hermione came out, wiping her eyes.

"You okay now?" I asked as I put my arm around her.

She nodded and we turned to leave the bathroom, when we suddenly stopped. In front of us, was a huge troll with a club in its hand. It towered over us, its head almost touching the roof. It saw us and took some steps towards us. When it raised its club, Hermione and I ran into the cubicles then screamed as the troll smashed the toilets.

"Hermione! Olivia! Move!" I heard Harry shout.

I looked up to see both him and Ron had just entered.

Hermione and I tried to crawl away but it kept trying to swing at us.

"Help!" we both cried out.

"Hey! Pea brain!" I heard Ron say as they were throwing debris at it.

Hermione and I crawled away while it was distracted and crawled to the sinks. It soon spotted us though and swung its club down, missing us both by inches but breaking the sinks.

"Help!"

Harry suddenly got out his wand and ran forward, taking hold of the troll's club and he is lifted up where he lands on the troll's shoulders. The troll flails about, trying to throw Harry off his head. I watch in disgust as Harry's wand gets stuck up the troll's nose.

"Ew." I hear Ron groan out.

The troll snorts, and whips around. The troll gets Harry off its shoulders and is holding him by one leg, upside down.

"Harry!" I call out worriedly.

The troll gears up its club and swipes at Harry. He pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again.

"Do something!" he yells out to Ron.

"What?!"

"Anything! Hurry up!"

Ron grabs his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione instructs Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Suddenly, the club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down.

"Cool."

It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops Harry, who crawls away, and comes crashing down, hard.

Hermione and I walk over carefully.

"Is it. . .dead?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry says to me before he retrieved his wand, which was covered in goo. "Ergh! Troll bogies."

I chuckled slightly as McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell rush in.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall screeched to the boys, she didn't seem to notice Hermione and I.

"Well, what it is was. . ." both Harry and Ron spoke, trying to think of a reason.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione suddenly spoke up.

Everyone looked to her.

"Miss. Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Olivia hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." She then turned to Harry, Ron and I. "As for you three I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points. . .will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."

Her and Snape left.

"Perhaps you ought to go. . .M-might wake up. . .heh." Quirrell said to us and we left.

"It was good of you to get us out of trouble like that Hermione." Harry said as the four of us were making out way to the Common Room.

"Mind you, we did just save her life." Ron said.

I turned to him. "Mind you, she might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her."

"What are friends for."

I looked to Hermione to see her looking at him in shock before smiling wide.

We made it to the Common Room where we went to bed, exhausted after what happened.

The next morning, we were in the great hall, eating. Harry was twirling his food on a fork. I knew it was because of the first Quidditch match.

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Ron said, trying to get him to eat.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today." I said to him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Good luck today, Potter." We all look up as Snape is standing behind Harry, "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. . .even if it is against Slytherin." he walked away, limping as he left.

"That explains the blood."

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that hree headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone go near that dog?"

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

"So you're saying. . ." I started.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants."

A screech of an owl was suddenly heard. We looked up and saw Hedwig. She was carrying a large, long parcel which she dropped in front of Harry.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But I-I never get mail." Harry says, confused as to who it was from.

"Let's open it." Ron said.

The four of us each take a part of the parcel and unwrap it. I gasped at what I saw.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry gasped.

"That's not just any broomstick, Harry! It's a Numbus 2000!" I exclaimed.

"But who. . .?" he stopped talking.

I looked up and saw him looking to the head table. I also looked and saw McGonagall stroking Hedwig and smiling at Harry. I smiled as I realized she gave it to him. Smiling back at Harry I said,

"You ready for your first match?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

He and the other members of the team walked off to get ready for the match. Hermione, Ron and I went to the stadium to cheer him on, Hagrid joined us.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan said as he commentated the game.

I smiled as I cheer for Gryffindor, looking for Harry and soon spotted him hovering high in the air, looking very comfortable on his Nimbus.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

"Now, I want a nice clean game. . .from all of you." Madam Hooch said, as she looks to the Slytherins, as if she was directing most of that towards them. She then kicked the trunk and the bludgers zoom out, followed closely by the Snitch.

"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

Hooch grabbed the Quaffle and threw it into the air.

"The Quaffle is released. . .and the game begins!"

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina Johnson, zoomed past Slytherins towards their goal, and threw the ball, and scored! There was a ding, followed by a roar from the Gryffindors.

"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!"

"Well done!" Hagrid cheered.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Flint dodged people and threw for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appeared and whacked the ball away with his broom. Angelina and Katie Bell passed the Quaffle back and forth as they strategized to score. Johnson took it, threw, and once again scored!

"Yay!" Ron and Seamus cheered.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"

Gryffindors cheered loudly again.

Now the Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodged, kicked, and tried to score. Once again, Oliver blocked. Flint grabbed a beaters bat from one of the beaters and whacked a bludger right at Oliver. It hit Oliver in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

I gasped as the rest of the Gryffindor's started booing.

The Slytherin members head off. One jumped over one of the twins and scored. Slytherin cheers.

A couple of Slytherins boxed Angelina in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She fell down in and was out. The crowd booed. Slytherin scored once again.

I looked up at Harry. 'Come on Harry. . .find that Snitch before Slytherin takes out half the team!'

Suddenly, Harry saw the Snitch. He started to head off after it and then his broom started bucking and turning.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid called out.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione said to Ron and I.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asked fearfully.

"Leave it to me." She handed Ron her binoculars and left.

I watched helplessly as Harry was knocked around, then fell, dangling by one arm from the broom.

"Harry!" I called out, my hands over my mouth.

"Come on, Hermione!" I heard Ron say.

A few moments later, the broom stopped bucking, and Harry climbed back on. The Slytherin Seeker was after the Snitch. Harry took off after him.

"Go! Go, go, go!" Hagrid, Ron and I called out.

Harry rammed the Slytherin Seeker, then was butted out. He returned, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dove. The boys followed, but they approached the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backed out, and Harry pulled up his broom as he followed the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stood up on his broom, and stepped forward, trying to grab the Snitch. He went too far, and toppled off the with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He got up and lurched.

Everyone gasped loudly.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Harry lurched again and the Snitch popped out of his mouth. It landed in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Gryffindor win!"

The whole stadium, apart from Slytherin, erupted into cheers.

"WELL DONE HARRY!" I yelled out, jumping up and down with the other Gryffindors

Harry smiled as he raised the Snitch into the air.

"Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor!" Everyone chanted.

After the match, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were walking along a path with Hagrid, talking.

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid said.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?"

"Who told you 'bout Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"That thing has a name?" I asked.

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry asked, a little too quickly.

"Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione explained.

"Exactly."

"Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledoreand Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Hagrid walked off, still muttering away to himself.

"Nicholas Flamel. . .Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

"I don't know." I replied, although the name did sound familiar.

* * *

**please R&R**


	6. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Here's chapter 6! please enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts

About a few weeks to a month after the first Quidditch match, it was finally Christmas time. I had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas with Harry and Ron while Draco went home to spend it with our parents. The whole castle was decorated for Christmas. There was a twenty foot tree in the Great Hall decorated, the walls were decorated and there was lightly fallen enchanted snow falling from the ceiling. Harry, Ron and I were in the Great Hall and I was watching them playing Wizard chess.

"Knight to E-5." Harry spoke up. His knight piece moved on the chess board.

I looked up and smiled at Hermione as she came over to us as Ron made his move.

"Queen to E-5." his queen piece moved and slashed its sword through the knight and destroyed it.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's Wizard's Chess. I see you've packed."

"See you haven't."

"Change of plans. My parents have decided to go to Romania, to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there."

"Good. You can help Harry and Olivia then. They're going to look in the library, for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!"

"Not in the Restricted Section. Happy Christmas." She turned and walked off, pulling her trunk behind her.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her."

I just laughed as they continued the game.

* * *

The next morning, on Christmas Day, I had awoken early, gone down into Common Room and found Ron already up opening his presents.

"Happy Christmas Ron." I said as I walked in.

"Happy Christmas Olivia." he replied as I sat down and opened my presents.

"Harry not up yet?" I asked as I opened my present from Hermione, which contained a large box of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"No, not yet." he replied as he put a maroon jumper on the sofa.

"That's a nice jumper."

He started to blush. "Oh, thanks. It's from my mum. Every year, she always makes us jumpers in maroon. It looks like she's made one for you and Harry." he pointed to two lumpy shaped presents, one for Harry and one for me.

I smiled as I took my present. "Oh, she didn't have to do this."

"Yeah, well, I've told her a lot about you and how we're good friends and she just made it."

I opened the present and found a box of home-made fudge and a baby blue jumper with a black cat on the front. I smiled. "This is so cute! Thank your mum for me, Ron."

He also smiled. "I will do." he then looked up towards to dorms and shouted, "Harry, wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!" kkkkm;pL

I also looked up a few seconds later as Harry appeared on the landing.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" Ron and I said to him.

"Happy Christmas Ron, Olivia! What are you two wearing?"

"Oh, my mum made them. Looks like you've got one too."

"I-I've got presents?"

I just smiled as I knew he never got anything from his aunt and uncle. "Yeah, of course!"

He also smiled and ran down.

"There they are." I said as I pointed to his pile of presents which were under the tree.

I sat on the sofa, Ron on the arm as Harry picked up a present and read the card;

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Ron and I watched as Harry opened the present and a silvery grey cloak fell out.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Some kind of cloak." Harry replied.

"Well let's see then, put it on." I said to him.

He then wrapped the cloak around him and everything apart from his head had become invisible.

"Woah!" Ron and I gasped.

Harry looked down at himself. "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is! That's an Invisibility Cloak!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked as he spun around.

"They're really rare." I replied as I looked to the card. "I wonder who gave it to you."

"There was no name. It just said, use it well."

Before any of us could say anything else, there was the sudden sound of rushing feet and Fred and George came running in. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Harry stuffing his cloak out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!" They both exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas!" We replied.

"Hey, look, Harry and Olivia have a Weasley jumper too!"

I noticed they were wearing dark blue jumpers, one with a large 'F' on it, for Fred and the other a 'G' for George.

"Theirs are better than ours though," Fred said as he held up Harry's jumper, which was red with a Golden Snitch on it, and George was holding mine. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"I don't know, I like your jumpers." I said as I took mine from George and slipped it on, surprisingly it was a nice fit. "They're nice and simple."

They both smiled. "Thanks Olivia!" They said at the same time.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George noticed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your

name. But we're not stupid, we know we're called Gred and Forge."

I laughed at this, along with Harry.

"What's all this noise?"

We looked up and saw Percy Weasley coming into the Common Room, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy jumper over his arm, which Fred seized.

"'P' for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Olivia got one."

"I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the jumper over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

I giggled slightly as I was watching this.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy out of the Common Room, his arms pinned to his side by his jumper.

Harry, Ron and I took our presents up to our dorms, got changed, I left my jumper on and we walked down to the Great Hall where all the tables had Christmas dinner set out. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce, and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

I felt honoured when Fred had got me to sit with him, the other Weasley's and Harry, even though I was a Malfoy, and I knew my father worked with theirs and they didn't like each other, they still considered me family and I was really happy about that.

I had never had such a brilliant Christmas than I haD this Christmas. With my family I would spend the mornings with them unwrapping presents and then probably have parties with other Pure Blood families, which I found pretty boring. But this Christmas, I was laughing and joking with the others and having a great time. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it went off like a cannon and we all got engulfed in a cloud of blue smoke and from inside the cracker fell an admiral's hat and several white mice.

At the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle that was embedded in his slice. Harry and I watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to my amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

After dinner, Harry the Weasleys and I spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Harry, Ron and I against Fred, George and Percy, which the three of us had won.

Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, we returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. I don't think he would have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

We stayed in the Common Room talking and spending time together for the rest of the afternoon until we went back down to the Great Hall for supper.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, all of us felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

About an hour or so later, I finally said goodnight to everyone and went to bed that night with a big smile on my face. I had had such a good time today. The Weasley's had accepted me as part of their huge family, I had fun spending time with said family and I was going to bed at night with a smile instead of being down and bored.

* * *

**please R&R**


	7. Norbert and the Forbidden Forest

**Here's chapter 7! please enjoy!**

* * *

Norbert and the Forbidden Forest

Soon enough, Christmas was over and the castle was soon bustling again with all the students and lessons were back on.

One day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were in the library. Hermione was roaming the shelves while the boys and I were working on some homework. Hermione came back a few minutes later, a thick book in her arms.

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid?" she dropped the book on the table with a loud bang as she sat with us. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"

"This, is light?" Ron asked.

"Ron shush." I said as Hermione glared at him as she flicked through the pages.

"Of course! Here it is! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" The three of us asked at the same time.

"Honestly don't you three read? "The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal.""

"Immortal!" Ron gasped.

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!"

Harry instantly shushed him.

""The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday." That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Philosopher's Stone."

We all looked at each other in shock. We knew instantly what we needed to do.

* * *

That night, the four of us left the castle, and ran across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid soon answered.

"Hagrid!"

"Oh, hello. I don't wish to be rude, I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid said as he was shutting the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" we all said at the same time.

He instantly opened the door, looked at us for a few moments before saying, "Oh." before letting us in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said as we all sat down.

Hagrid's big grey dog, Fang, came up to me and I stroked him.

"Snape? Blimey, you're still on about him, are you?"

"Hagrid! We know he's after the Stone we just don't know why!"

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it."

"What?"

"You heard. Right, now, come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute! "One of the teachers"?"

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments?" Hermione asked.

"Right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that."

We all then looked to the fire as a cauldron above it started bubbling with water. Hagrid put on some oven gloves, took off the lid and pulled out some kind of eggs. We followed Hagrid as he laid the egg of the table and we all sat around it. As I got a closer look, I finally realised what egg it was.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, That? It's a. . .it's um. . ."

"I know what that is! But Hagrid how did you get one?" I asked him.

"I won it! Off a stranger I met at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact."

The egg wobbled a little big until parts of the egg shell blasted away, revealing a baby dragon in its place.

"Is that. . .a dragon?" Hermione asked sounding shocked.

"That's not just a dragon! That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh bless him look, he knows his mummy! Hello Norbert!"

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Well he's gotta have a name don't he? Don't you Norbert? Te de de de de!" As Hagrid tickled under the dragons snout, it suddenly sneezed fire, smouldering Hagrid's beared. "Oh! Woah! He'll have to be trained up a bit of course. Who's that?"

We all looked to the window Hagrid was looking at, and I just saw Draco run off as he saw we were looking.

"It was Draco."

"Oh dear."

After that, we all decided it'd be a good idea if the four of us left and went back to the Common Room before we got into trouble.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I ever met him."

"It's crazy! And worse Malfoy knows." Ron said.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"It's bad." I answered for Ron as I saw McGonagall in her dressing gown stood in front of us.

"Good evening." She said to us as we stopped.

Draco then appeared behind her with a smug look on his face. McGonagall took us into her classroom. We stood by her desk, Draco about ten feet away from us to the left and McGonagall in front of her behind her desk.

"Nothing I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

The five of us were shocked to hear this.

"50!" Harry exclaimed.

"Each. And to ensure that it doesn't happen again all five of you will receive detention."

I looked to my left as I saw Draco walk closer to the desk.

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard wrong. I thought you said the five of us."

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were you too were out of bed after hours. You will join you classmates in detention."

The four of us smiled as Draco's smug look soon vanished at the thought of him having detention with us all.

* * *

The next night, the four of us met up with Draco and Mr Filch who was taking us to our detention. We followed him out of the Entrance Hall and walked across the grounds.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I'll miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest." I smiled as Hagrid came out of his hut with a crossbow. "A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." Hagrid was sniffling as if he had been crying. "Oh good God you're not still on about that bloody dragon now are you?"

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." He told us.

"Well, that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's just a baby after all."

"Oh, for God's sake pull yourself together, man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about you." Filch said.

I was shocked about this had Dumbledore had proclaimed the Forbidden Forest as forbidden. Draco obviously picked up on this.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are... werewolves!"

"Ah, there's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. Nighty- night." Filch then left.

"Right, let's go."

We followed Hagrid into the forest. We walked about ten minutes into the dark forest when Hagrid stopped in a clearing where he bent down. When he turned around, there was a silvery liquid on his fingers.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn blood that is. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something. So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay. . ." Ron agreed nervously.

"And Harry, Olivia, you'll go with Malfoy." Harry and I nodded.

"Okay, then I get Fang!" Draco demanded.

"Fine. Just so you know he's a bloody coward."

Harry, Draco and I looked to Fang as he whined.

The three of us and Fang walked away from the others and started looking for anything to do with the unicorns.

"Wait till my father hears about this! This is servant stuff." Draco blurted out sounding annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes at this as Harry replied, "If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared."

"Scared, Potter." he scoffed. He suddenly stopped and whipped around as we heard a howl through the trees. "Did you hear that?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled slightly as Harry and I walked on. "Come on Fang."

"Scared." I heard Draco mutter.

Soon after, we came across a clearing when Fang started growling.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked the grey dog.

We looked up and saw a dead unicorn and a figure leant over it. The figure turned around to us and I saw the silver blood dripping from its mouth, it seemed to have fangs underneath the hood and you couldn't see its face.

Draco screamed and bolted away with Fang behind him while Harry and I were rooted to the spot. The figure then glided towards us and backed us against a tree. A few seconds, a figure jumped over the both of us and scared the black cloaked figure away. As Harry and I walked over to the second figure, we found it was a centaur.

"Harry Potter, you and your friend must leave." he spoke as he walked over to us. "You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain thing so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips you have a half-life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry voiced the same thing I was thinking.

"Can you think of no one?"

"You mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?" I asked.

"Do you two know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone!" We said at the same time.

"Harry!" we heard Hermione.

We looked up and saw her, Ron, Hagrid, Draco and Fang stood on a hill.

"Hello there Firenze. See you've met our young Mr. Potter. All right there Harry, Olivia?" we both nodded.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck." Firenze said as he walked off.

We then left the Forbidden Forest and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went to our Common Room and sat in front of the fire as Harry and I told them both what happened.

"You mean, that You-Know-Who is out there right now in the Forest?" Hermione asked not believing it.

"But he's weak. He's living off of unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will become strong again. He, he'll come back." Harry replied.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"I think if he had his chance he would have tried to kill both of us tonight."

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final."

I just then thought of something. "Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort has always feared?" after no one replied I continued. "Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched."

Harry smiled at me and we soon went to bed after.

* * *

**please R&R**


	8. The Philosopher's Stone

**Here's chapter 8 and the last of the First Year! please enjoy!**

* * *

The Philosopher's Stone and End of the Year

About a month later was our final exams. Hermione and I had blazed through our exams while the boys struggled a little. It was on our last day when everything would unravel.

The trio and I were walking out of the castle talking about the exams.

"I'd heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found they're rather enjoyable." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself." Ron replied.

I smiled as I looked to Harry and saw his hand against his forehead where his scar was. "You alright Harry?"

"My scar. It keeps burning." he said to me.

"It's happened before." Hermione pointed out.

"Not like this."

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming." Harry stopped. I looked to where he was looking and saw Hagrid sat outside his hut playing a flute. "Oh, of course."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" He was right about that. It was strange. We all ran to Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid, who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"I dunno. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up." he replied.

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. And I told him, after Fluffy a dragon's gunna be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across three headed dogs do you come across even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him." Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep." we instantly looked to each other in horror. "I shouldn't have told you that." the four of us turned and ran off with him calling after us, "Where are you going? Where are you-?"

We ran inside the castle and into Professor McGonagall's classroom where she was sat at her desk and looked up when we ran up to her.

"We have to see professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry said as soon as we stopped.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." she replied.

"He's gone! But this is important! This is about the Philosopher's Stone!"

McGonagall looked shocked as Harry said this. "How did you know -?"

"We think someone's going to try to steal it." I said to her.

"I don't know how you three found out about the Stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories quietly."

We left the class downhearted.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape. Which means that he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry said as we were stood in the hall.

"And with Dumbledore gone-" I started but a voice interrupted me from behind us.

"Good afternoon." we froze and turned around as we saw Snape stood there. "Now, what would four young Gryffindors, such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

"We were... we were just-"

"You'd ought to be careful. People will think you're up to something." he then strode off, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Now what are we do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trap door, tonight." Harry stated.

* * *

That night, Hermione and I met the boys outside their dormitory and we walked down into the Common Room together where we saw Neville's toad, Trevor, was sat on the arm of a chair.

"Trevor, shh, go you shouldn't be here!" Ron hissed.

"Neither should you." Neville spoke as he stood from the chair and blocked our way out of the Common Room. "You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Now Neville listen. We were. . .we were-" I tried to explain.

"No, I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I'll, I'll fight you!" he said bravely as he held his fists up.

"Neville, I'm really really sorry about this. Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione spoke up, her wand pointed at Neville.

We watched as Neville's body suddenly became stiff as a board and he fell backwards.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that. Brilliant, but scary." Ron said, sounding nervous.

"Let's go." Harry said as we walked out, apologising to Neville as we went.

* * *

Under Harry's cloak, we slowly made our way to the third floor and towards the locked door.

"Alohomora." Hermione whispered as we reached the door.

We walked inside and found Fluffy sleeping.

"Wait a minute. He's snoring. Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry said indicating the harp that was in the room playing a soft tune.

"Ugh! It's got horrible breath." Ron said as we carefully moved towards the dog.

"We have to move its paw." I said as the paw was covering the trap door.

"What?!"

"Come on! Okay, push!" we got the door open and knelt beside it. Looking inside, we couldn't even see the bottom it was so dark. "I'll go first. Don't follow me until I give you a sign. If something bad happens get yourselves out!" the three of us nodded as Harry said this. I didn't like to think about something happening to Harry, but we'd listen to him and do what he said. It suddenly went eerily quiet. "Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

"The harp, it stopped playing." I said as I noticed the strings weren't plucking themselves.

"Ugh! Yuck! Ugh!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

I looked to him and saw saliva on his shoulder. Saliva could only mean one thing. We looked up and saw Fluffy had woke up and was growling.

"Jump!" Harry shouted and we all jumped into the hole after him.

Luckily, we had a soft landing. I looked around and saw we were sat on some sort of plant. I knew instantly what this was. And I'm sure Hermione would know as well.

"Woah! Lucky this plant thing's here really!" Ron said as he landed.

"Woah!" Harry yelled out as the plant started to move and was circling us and suddenly got hold of us. Hermione and us kept calm as the boys were struggling.

"Stop moving, both of you! This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax! If you don't it'll only kill you faster!"

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron exclaimed as he panicked.

As Hermione and I kept calm, we both sunk below and landed on the ground beneath us, the boys shouting after us.

"You okay?" Hermione asked me as I was getting up from the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied to her.

"Oh now what are we going to do!?" I heard Ron saying.

"Just relax!" we shout up.

"Hermione, Olivia, where are you?" Harry asked, worriedly.

"Do what we say! Trust us!" I shout.

"Ah! Harry! Harry!" we hear Ron yelling, so we know Harry listened to us.

A second later, Harry landed beside us with a thud.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry replied as he stood up.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione asked as Ron was shouting and struggling.

"Apparently not."

"We've got to do something!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"I remember reading something in Herbology. 'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare it's deadly fun. . .but will sulk in the sun.' That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight! Lumus Solem!"

A bright light emitted from Hermione's wand and shout towards the Devil's Snare and Ron got released from the grip and fell down to us.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked as we helped him up.

"Yeah. Phew. Lucky we didn't panic!" he said.

I just stared at him. He said what now? "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."

He didn't say anything as he looked down sheepishly.

We suddenly looked around to the door that was behind us as we heard something fluttering.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like wings." Harry replied.

We made our way to the door and went inside it where we came into a small circular room and was really high. In the air, was flying at first glance birds, but closer looked almost like keys.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these." Hermione said.

"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of then fits that door." Harry replied as he indicated the door across from us.

We walked into the centre of the room and saw a broomstick hovering about 3 feet in the air.

"What's this all about?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Strange." Harry replied.

Hermione and I followed Ron to the door.

"Alohomora!" nothing happened and he turned back to us. "Well, it was worth a try."  
Hermione groaned. "What are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." I replied as I looked to the door and back to the keys.

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" Harry exclaimed as he pointed to one of the keys.

We looked to Harry and saw him hesitating with the broom.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's too simple." Harry replied as he looked to us.

"Oh go on Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the _youngest_ Seeker in a century!"

Harry nodded and slowly gripped the broom. As soon as he did this, the keys swooped down and surrounded him. He got on the broom and started to fly off.

"This complicates things a bit!"

I nodded in agreement as we watched Harry flying around trying to grab the key. When he did, he flew back down.

"Catch the key!" Harry shouted as he dropped the key.

I jumped up, caught the key and ran to the door, my hands shaking as I fumbled with the key trying to unlock the door. It didn't help with Ron telling me to hurry up. Once I finally unlocked the door, Hermione, Ron and I rushed through it, holding the door opened for Harry, who flew in a few seconds later letting us slam the door shut as the keys crashed into it.

As we walked into the next room, it was dark and creepy as we walked through.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." I said as we were walking through.

"Where are we? A graveyard?" Harry asked.

"This is no graveyard, it's a chessboard." Ron spoke as he stepped forward.

Fire torches suddenly lit up and Ron was right, we were stood on a chessboard.

"There's the door!" Harry pointed to the other side of the room.

We walked across the board towards the door behind the white pieces, when the pawns suddenly drew their swords at us, causing us to step back before they put their swords away again.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Its obvious isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." Ron said as he took over. "All right, Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione you'll be the queen-side castle. Olivia, you be the empty pawn space. As for me, I'll be a knight."

We all took our places.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first, and then we play." Ron explained.

The white pawn directly moved in front of me, moved two spaces forward and was two spaces in front of me. My breathing quickened slightly as it seemed the pawn was staring me down.

"Ron you don't suppose this'll be like real wizard's chess do you?" I spoke as I turned to him.

"You there D-5." the pawn on my right moved forward two spaces, so it was diagonal to the white piece. Suddenly, the white piece took both its swords out and struck our pawn, sending dust and debris everywhere. I had to duck as dust and bits of debris came my way.

"Olivia! Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I coughed as I stood.

"Yes Hermione I think this is gonna be exactly like wizard's chess." Ron said to her.

The game got under-way and Ron did very well with leading our players. After a while, we saw that most of our players had been taken, along with a few of the white players. I was looking around the board and realised something awful.

"Wait a minute. . ." Harry started, it seemed as though he thought the same as I did.

"You understand right Harry. Once I make my move the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king."

"No. Ron no!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" I replied turning to her.

"No you can't! There must be another way!"

"Do you wanna stop Snape from getting that Stone or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it! Not me! Not Hermione! Not Olivia! You! Knight to H-3. Check."

I had to look away as the queen turned and moved to Ron. I heard it take out its sword and strike the horse he's on and heard him scream.

"Ron!" I heard Harry yell. "No, don't move!" I looked up and saw Hermione about to rush over to Ron. "Don't forget, we're still playing!" she nodded and kept still. Harry walked a few spaces diagonally until he was in front of the king. "Checkmate!" the kings sword dropped out of his hands and onto the floor. The three of us ran to Ron, who was unconscious. "Take care of Ron then go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right. I have to go on."

"You'll be okay Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are." Hermione said to him.

"Not as good as you." Harry replied to her.

She let out a small laugh. "Me? Books, cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery. And Harry, just be careful."

"I know you'll do it Harry, but please be careful." I said to him.

He nodded to us both, stood and walked away.

"Right. Let's go." I spoke up as Harry left the room.

Hermione nodded and we both lifted Ron and walked out of the room into the key room. We got onto the broom and flew out of the room, out and up through the Devil's Snare and out of the trap door where we ran out so Fluffy didn't get to us. We left the room and was walking Ron down the hall when Dumbledore came up.

"Where's Harry?" he asked when he got to us.

"He's gone down to get the Stone." I replied.

"Okay, you three get to the Hospital wing. I'll go after him." and then walked on.

Hermione and I continued on to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey took Ron from us and onto one of the beds where she tended to him and then tended to the both of us. We were both fine, just a few cuts and scrapes while Ron was alright, he just needed some rest.

About half an hour later, Professor Dumbledore came in with Harry on a stretcher.

"Is he alright?" I asked as he got Harry onto one of the beds.

"He'll be fine after some rest." Dumbledore replied.

I nodded as Madme Pomfrey tended to Harry.

Hermione and I stayed in the Hospital Wing overnight.

When I woke up the next morning, Hermione was already up and talking to Ron who was also awake.

"Hey Ron, how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat up.

"I'm fine thanks Olivia. You?"

"I'm fine."

After the three of us was given a check over, we were given the all clear to leave. Harry was still asleep so the three of us left, got some breakfast and spent the rest of the day together talking about what had happened.

That evening, we were stood outside the Entrance Hall talking. I looked up as I heard footsteps and smiled when I saw Harry, the others also looked over and smiled.

"Alright there Ron?" he asked.

"Alright. You?" he replied.

"Alright. Hermione?"

"Never better."

"Olivia?"

"Feeling great."

He smiled as we went into the Great Hall together.

As we sat down, I noticed that the banners were silver and green, meaning that Slytherin had won the house cup. I inwardly groaned.

I looked up as McGonagall clinked her class. "Your attention please."

Dumbledore stood up. "Another year has gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 262 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

There was a uproar from the Slytherin table as they all cheered. I saw Ron looking over at Draco and when I looked over, I saw him giving Ron a smug look. I just rolled my eyes as Dumbledore continued talking.

"Yes, yes. Well done Slytherin. Well done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points."

I cheered with the others as Hermione had a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points."

Ron was also in shock as we all cheered.

"Third, to Miss. Malfoy, for proving that friendship is one of the most important thing one could wish for, 50 points."

I was in pure shock at this as everyone cheered.

"And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House. 60 points."

We all cheered again.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed.

We all became excited as Dumbledore continued.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked as though he was about to have a stroke as everyone cheered loudly.

"Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order." he clapped his hands and the silver and green banners changed to red and gold for Gryffindor. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

There was another uproar as all of the tables, apart from Slytherin cheered loudly.

As I was celebrating with the others, I looked over to Draco and saw his face was so sour it would've made a lemon taste sweet.

I was so glad that the Sorting Hat had placed me in Gryffindor. I had the greatest time this year, I actually beaten Draco at something and, most importantly, gained the greatest friends I could ask for. Dumbledore was right, friendship is the one of the most important things one could wish for.

* * *

A few weeks later, we all received our exam results. Harry, Ron and I passed with good marks, while of course, Hermione has the best grades of the first years. Neville even scraped through, his good Herbology making up for Potions.

All too soon, our wardrobes were empty and our trunks packed. We had been given notes warning us not to use magic over the holidays.

Hagrid was there to take us down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake.

"Come on now. Hurry up, you'll be late! Train's leaving. Go on. Come on, hurry up." I heard Hagrid calling out as we were getting on the train.

"Come on Harry." I said as Harry was looking at Hagrid.

"One minute." he replied as he went to him.

He was talking to Hagrid for a few minutes, received a red book and came back to us.

"Feels strange to be going home doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home. Not really." Harry replied as we got on the train.

* * *

**please R&R**


	9. Dealings and Confrontations

**hey, i'm sorry this chapter has been so long with this upload. please enjoy it xx**

* * *

Knockturn Alley

The summer came and went so quickly, I didn't have enough time to enjoy the time off. I managed to finish my homework within the first few days of the holidays so I had the rest of the time off to myself. I kept in contact with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Although, I didn't get any reply from Harry so I wondered whether his family had stopped him from talking to us.

Speaking of the others, when I had come home, my parents had talked to me about my friendship with them and the Sorting Hats choice of houses. My father, which I'd imagine, was furious with everything that had happened. My mother on the other hand, even though she wasn't happy with the outcome, she had told me, out of earshot of my father, that as long as I was happy where I was, then she wasn't going to interfere with my life. Which I was really happy and relieved about.

Also, I had noticed the past few days, that Dobby had been going missing. But when I asked about it, he wouldn't tell me, even though as my house elf, he should obey. I did respect his decision not to tell me however. I wasn't like the rest of my family who would have demanded his explanation. I just warned him not to keep sneaking off other wise he'd be severely punished. Although, I think he punished himself instead as I kept seeing different wounds on him when we would talk.

* * *

The day finally came when Draco and I would need to go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. But, we had to make a detour first. Father wanted to go to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Why? I had no idea so he had decided to take the both of us via Floo Powder.

The three of us had Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, left the pub and walked down the dark street of Knockturn Alley. I never liked coming down here because of how dark it was.

Draco had gone on ahead while I stayed close to father, not trusting anybody who was walking the streets. When father and I had arrived at Borkin and Burkes, we saw Draco looking around the store, taking a liking to a glass eye.

"Touch nothing, Draco." father said to him as he and I went to the front counter and he rang the bell.

"I thought you were going to buy us both a present?" Draco replied as I saw he was about to touch the glass eye.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom and your sister an owl, or new robes." father said to him as he drummed his fingers on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Draco said, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's _famous . . ._famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead. . ." he bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls. ". . .everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful _Potter _with his _scar _and his _broomstick _—"

I got really bored and fed up of hearing Draco complain about this as he had complained non stop about it since Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor in Harry's first match.

"Actually Draco, it's not because he's 'famous' as you say. Harry got onto the team because he has pure talent." I replied to him getting more and more annoyed.

Father placed his hand on my shoulder before any of us could say anything more. "You have told me this at least a dozen times already, and I would remind you that it is not — prudent — to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear — ah, Mr. Borgin."

I looked up as Borgin, a stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face, finally came from the back of the shop.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted — and young Master and Miss Malfoy, too — charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced —"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," father said to him, wiping the smile from his face.

"Selling?"

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," father took out a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unravelling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few — ah — items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call. . ."

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act — no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it."

I had to literally bite my tongue so that I didn't blurt anything out.

"And as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear —"

"I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see.…"

"Can I have _that _?" Draco suddenly interrupted.

I looked over and saw him pointing to a withered hand on a cushion. I instantly didn't like the look of it as soon as I saw it.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Mr. Borgin replied, abandoning father's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine tastes, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," father said coldly, and I had to smile as Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offence, sir, no offence meant —"

"Though if his grades don't pick up, at least to his sister's standards," father placed a hand on my shoulder and seemed. . .almost proud as he said this, "that may indeed be all he is fit for —"

"It's not my fault," Draco retorted angrily. "The teachers all have favourites, that Hermione Granger —"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," father snapped at him.

Again I had to smile at the look on Draco's face. Mixture of embarrassment and anger as father pointed out Hermione, my best friend, beat him in all our exams.

"Ha!" I suddenly heard from behind me. Looking around, I saw no one except a black cabinet with a small crack in the door. The voice I heard sounded like Harry but. . .he couldn't be here.

"Olivia. What's wrong?" father asked, seemingly not to have heard the voice.

"Nothing father." I replied as I turned back around.

He said nothing more and turned back to Borgin.

"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere."

"Not with me." father said.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir,"

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," father replied shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today —"

I looked around the store as they started to haggle. This was the part that bored me, so I decided to look at the black cabinet I heard the voice from. Making sure no one was near, I looked inside the crack and could see a glint of light of a reflective surface and knew instantly Harry was in there. I saw his green eyes glance nervously behind me and I turned to see Draco moving closer.

"What's this 'Liv?" Draco said as he stretched his hand out for the handle.

"A cabinet. Duh." I then took his hand. "Come on, I think father's finished."

And right I was. At the moment, father turned to us. "Come, Draco, Olivia." I turned and smiled to Harry as Draco and I went to our father as he turned to Borgin. "Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you." Borgin replied as we left.

I shivered as we finally left Diagon Alley. Hopefully, I never had to go back in there again.

"Right. We'll go get your school supplies now." father spoke up as we were walking through the streets.

As we were walking past Florish and Blotts, I noticed six people with red hair, and knew Ron was in there with his family. Smiling I turned to father.

"Father, can I go into Florish and Blotts please?"

He turned to me. "You can. Do you remember what you need?"

I nodded. "Yes father."

"Very well. Here." he passed me a pouch of money. "we'll meet you back here later." he then walked away with Draco.

I smiled as I turned and went into the book shop. I went up to Ron, the twins, Percy and Hermione.

"Hey guys."

They turned and Hermione smiled with Ron and the twins.

"Hey 'Liv!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged me.

I smiled as I hugged her back. "Hey Herm."

"How was your summer?" Ron asked as Herm and I pulled away.

"Great thanks. And yours?"

"Same."

"Good. By the way, any chance Harry's with you guys?"

"Oh, you've seen Harry? Is he alright?" a plump red headed woman spoke up. I assumed this was Ron's mum.

"Yeah he's fine. Just seems to have took a wrong turn and ended up in Knockturn Alley. He should be here any minute."

"I'll go meet him." Hermione said as she left.

"What were you in Knockturn Alley for?" Fred asked me.

"Oh, no reason. Just. . . Dad stuff." I hated talking about my father's shady dealings, especially to my friends. I thought it best to not say anything else.

"Lucius Malfoy was in Borgin & Burkes." Harry spoke up as he came in with Hermione.

I gave him a look. "Thanks, Harry."

"Sorry." he sounded apologetic.

"Lucius Malfoy was in Borgin & Burkes?" Mr Weasley said sharply, coming up to us. "Was he buying?"

"Selling." I replied with a resigned sigh.

He gave a gleeful laugh at this, and at first I was confused, then remembered Dad going on about Mr Weasley loving Muggles, and realised the two hated one another. Dad was worried, so that was a good thing as far as Mr Weasley was concerned.

Luckily, I was saved from anyone else saying anything as Gilderoy Lockhart came out.

"Make way there. Please!" A photographer spoke as he came past us. "Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet."

"It can't be- Harry Potter?" Lockhart gasped as he noticed Harry.

"Harry Potter!" The photographer grabbed Harry and pulled him forward to Lockhart.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page! Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me, which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving. . .with my entire collected works, free of charge. Now, ladies?"

"Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside. That's it, Ron."

We all followed Harry towards the door where Fred, George and Percy were stood waiting, books in hands.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco sneered as he came down the stairs to our left. "Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Ron's sister, Ginny, spoke up as she stepped forward.

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend."

I was about to say something when my father walked in. I thought it couldn't get any worse. "Now, now Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter. . .Lucius Malfoy." he held his hand out to Harry, who shook it. "We meet at last. Forgive me. . ." he used his snake cane to move some hair from Harry's forehead so he could see his lightning bolt shaped scar. "Your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself." Hermione said. I smiled to myself, thinking she was right.

"And you must be. . .Miss Granger. Yes, Draco and Olivia have told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" he then turned to Ron and the other Weasley's "Let me see. . .red hair. . .vacant expressions. . .tatty second hand book." he took Ginny's spell book from her cauldron. "You must be the Weasleys."

It was then, Mr Weasley, came up.

"Children, it's mad in here! Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles. . .and I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work."

As Dad handed Ginny back her book and swept out with a cold glance at Mr Weasley, I noticed he'd handed her a book that hadn't been in her cauldron before.

"Hang on, Ginny." I said, taking the book from the cauldron. "Dad put this in by mistake. I'll put it back for you."

"Thanks, Olivia." she said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her as I left, saying bye to the others.

Looking at the book in my hands. It was a plain, nondescript book, almost like a diary. I walked after Dad and Draco, slipping the book into my pocket as I did so. I'd been wanting a diary for ages, and this would do perfectly.

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed this xxx please R&R xxx**


	10. Hogwarts, Howlers and Lockhart

**hey guys, i am so so so sorry this is so late! i've had things going on at home and my hard drive with all my stories on has died on me so i've had to redo this chapter over and over again. please forgive me and enjoy xxxx**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Howler and Lockhart**

The summer ended as fast as it started as Draco and I were on the train after saying goodbye to our parents on the platform. Draco walked off to join his friends, while I went looking for the others and soon enough found Hermione in a compartment on her own, reading.

"Hey Hermione." I greeted as I sat across from her.

She smiled. "Hey Liv. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Where are the boys?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ginny and the other's got on alright, so they shouldn't be long."

I nodded as we started talking about school. I zoned out for a while as she started talking about Lockhart and looked out of the window. As I was looking out, I could've sworn I saw a blue car flying over the train, and weird enough, Harry dangling out of it. I shook my head, dismissing it to lack of sleep and joined back in with the conversation.

A few hours later saw us arriving at Hogsmeade station, however, Harry and Ron weren't to be seen.

"Maybe that was Harry in the car. . ." I thought to myself as Hermione and I got into a carriage with Neville, Lavender and the Patil twins.

As we got to the castle and into the Great Hall, the boys still weren't to be seen, and as we got seated at the Gryffindor Table, we heard other students talking about how they had flown a flying car into the Whomping Willow. I just turned to Hermione.

"They couldn't have. . .could they?"

"I should hope not, they would get into so much trouble if they did. I don't think they'd risk getting into trouble."

I just looked to her. "Hermione, this IS Harry and Ron we're talking about remember?"

She just smiled. "Yeah, good point."

We chuckled at this and watched as the Sorting Ceremony got underway, in which Ginny got sorted into Gryffindor, which wasn't a surprise at all.

When dinner had finished, the boys still hadn't joined us so we decided to go find them. Walking around together, we soon found them outside of the Common Room.

"There you are! Where have you been ?" Hermione exclaimed as we went up to them. They turned to us. "The most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured us.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" I spoke up.

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point-"

The portrait of the fat lady opened and the boys immediately went inside and we followed as every single person in the Gryffindor House were crowded in the Common Room and around Harry and Ron, cheering on their big entrance to the castle.

After a few minutes, they made an excuse that they were tired and went up the stairs to their dormitory. I knew they were just doing this to get away from Hermione and myself as they glanced at us before going up.

Hermione and I soon went up to the girls dormitory.

"You know, I can't believe the boys were so reckless." Hermione spoke up as I was getting undressed for bed.

"I know. But, boys will be boys, I guess." I said as I got into bed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just hope they won't get into much more trouble this year."

"After last year, hopefully this year will be relatively quiet."

Hermione chuckled as she also got into bed. "Yeah, hope so."

I smiled as I said goodnight and we went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, showered, dressed and went down into the Great Hall for breakfast with the others, where we found out our first lesson would be Herbology with Professor Sprout.

We headed out into the grounds and to Greenhouse 3 where we stood waiting for Sprout to turn up.

"Good morning everyone!" Sprout called out over everyone's chatter.

"Good morning Professor Sprout." We call greeted to her as we all settled down.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Now, gather around, everyone. Today, we are going to repot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" of course, Hermione put her hand up. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione answered.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away? Quickly! Flaps tight down, and watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot. . ."

Even with the protection of the earmuffs, we all had to clamp our hands over our ears as the Mandrake started screaming like a Banshee.

"Got it? And... now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

As we were watching Professor Sprout potting the Mandrake, Neville suddenly collapsed.

"Uh, Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted." Seamus explained.

"Yes, well, just leave him there. Right! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up!"

I pulled my Mandrake up out of the pot with everyone else, and they all started screaming like the one Sprout had. I had to laugh to myself as I saw Draco's Mandrake bite his finger before he repotted it.

* * *

Soon enough, Herbology was finished and once we got washed up, we went into the Great Hall for our morning break. I sat next to Hermione, while Harry and Ron were sat across from us. I watched as Ron started taping his broken wand together, before he turned to Harry.

"Say it. I'm doomed."

Harry just nodded. "You're doomed."

I chuckled just as I heard, "Hi Harry!" then got blinded by a flash. Looking around, I saw a first year blonde haired boy holding a camera.

"I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too." he said to Harry, sounding overly excited.

"Oh, hi Colin nice to meet you." Harry replied kindly, although he did sound nervous.

"Hey Ron, isn't that your owl?" Dean suddenly asked.

Looking up we saw an owl flying down towards us. I definitely recognised him as Ron's owl, Errol, as he would often crash into my bedroom window as he brought Ron's letter's. And true to form, he crashed into the table, sending a bowl of snacks flying around the table. Everyone started laughing.

"Bloody bird's a menace." Ron said as he pulled a red envelope from the bird's leg.

Errol jumped up and flew off, albeit a little dazed. Looking at Ron's letter, I instantly knew he was holding a howler.

"Oh no!" Ron exclaimed.

"Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus teased.

"Go on, Ron." Neville started. "I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible."

Looking to Ron, I saw his hands shaking as he started opening the envelope, before Mrs Weasley's voiced shrieked out from it.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, We'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" she finished as she turned to her only daughter. Looking at her, I saw Ginny looking around, embarrassed. The envelope then blew a raspberry to Ron before tearing itself apart.

The whole Hall fell into silence as everyone was looking at Ron.

Once everyone had recovered from Ron's howler, the four of us left the Great Hall and went to our next lesson, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I sat next to Hermione while the boys were sat behind us. Lockhart soon entered the classroom from his office from the top of the stairs at the front of the room.

" Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." he then started smiling and chuckling at us all.

I just raised my eyebrow and looked to Hermione to see her staring dreamily at him. "oh my god, you have GOT to be kidding right?" I thought to myself.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. . .just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in. . ."

He handed Hermione and I our papers and I looked through the questions.

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart s favorite color?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

I thought this guy was unbelievable. . .and not in a good way. He was so full of himself it was unreal. Turning to Harry and Ron, I saw they were thinking the same as I.

"Can you believe this guy?" I muttered to them as Lockhart was still handing out papers.

"Actually, strangely enough, I can." Harry muttered back.

"No talking Miss Malfoy." Lockhart said as he walked past us.

"Sorry Professor." I apologised as I turned back around.

Lockhart stood at the front of the class. "You have thirty minutes. Start, now."

I looked down to my papers and started answering the questions, which got more and more ridiculous as I went on. Finally, thirty minutes was over and Lockhart collected the papers and started to mark them.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully. . .I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples, though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

He gave us all a roguish wink. I again raised my eyebrow, getting more bored by the minute. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions. Good girl! In fact-" he flipped her paper over. "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raise a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" Lockhart beamed. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! An so, to business. Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might... provoke them!" Lockhart removed a cloak that was covering a cage, which revealed to be full of Cornish Pixies.

"Cornish pixies!?" Seamus laughed.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!"

Seamus just continued laughing. "

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them," he then opened the cage and all the pixies came flying out. Everyone screamed and ran around, swatting the pixies away.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!"

Soon enough, it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and I left in the classroom with Lockhart, Neville was also in the room, but hung on a chandelier, from when a couple of pixies pulled him up by his ears.

One of them had gotten hold of my ponytail and started to pull it back.

"Hey! Get off me!" I yelled at it, trying to get it off.

"Stop! Stop! Hold still!" Harry spoke up as he swatted the pixie away with his book.

"Peskipiksi pesternomi!" Lockhart spoke up as he started waving his wand around.

Nothing happened however as a pixie flew past and took his wand off him.

Lockhart then ran off and went up to his office. "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage!" he turned to us before locking himself in his office.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at the pixies, "Immobulous!" the pixies instantly froze in mid air.

I just breathed a sigh of relief as Neville spoke up, "Why is it always me?"

* * *

**well there you have it, sorry again for the long wait. please R&R**


End file.
